Just another person
by Partyperson12
Summary: Brittany created her own little world. What happens in this world is much different then the real world. When things are just about perfect for Brittany, her life takes a turn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK! BIG STORY TIME! This is the story I have been working on for a longg timee. This is actually the story that I created before my other story. AHH I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS! ALSO! This is an alternate universe (a/u) for glee. I would say read it like you haven't watched it, it would make a little more sense just because I don't refer to the actual story so much. On a totally different note, are you guy following glee? Intense stuff. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU HATE IT REVIEW! ACK! OK LETS BEGIN THE STORY! WEEEEEEEHEEE  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I can't sing, direct, produce, and many other things so I do not have the creativity to create GLEE! **

**Phrase of the week!: Pickles are cucumbers soaked in EVIL!  
><strong>

Sorrow. Deceit. Lies. In one word, pain. We all know what it feels like; we all have experienced it at some point in our lives. Maybe the past, the present, or in the future. Well the sort of pain I felt, no one could ever feel the same way.

My name is Brittany and I tend to mess up a lot, I don't trust easily, and well I love to talk. I was only 16 and was ready to tackle on all those stressful times, and all the happy moments that were to come from being 16. But what I didn't know that something was about to happen that would change my life forever, literally. I'll spare you the details of the first few hours of my junior year at McKinley High. Let's skip ahead to the part to well my third period class on the first day. It was Calculus and I spotted my best friend, Santana, and took a seat next to her. She loves the little things in life, and is careful when it comes to trust like me.

"OMG! Brittany you're in this class!" Santana screamed, excited to see me.

"Yep! But this teacher, ? Heard he is horrible." I said in an uneasy tone.

I'm usually fine on my first day of school, but when I felt a gust of wind when the door opened, I felt chills run down my spine. I turned around to see who came through the door, and I couldn't stop myself from staring. His eyes sparkled even with the dull lights. His smile was amazing. He looked at me. I looked at him. I blushed and looked away. That felt like a major movie moment. I was guessing he was new here, because I had never seen him before.

"Welcome class. My name is , and I will be your Calculus teacher for the year," he announced to the class. "Today we will just learn about some rules in this class."

He looked around the classroom, and started to read off the names.

"Rick Absey." He said.

"Here" Rick spoke in a soft tone.

He continued to read the names, and I heard a "here" that came from the direction the new guy sat. His name was Puck. His name felt like a breath of fresh air. I dozed off and started to dream. The bell rang, which abruptly awoke me from my day dream. I had to find out more. I rushed to Santana, and asked her if she knew anything about him. She said that he was a new kid that everyone was talking about. He came from Melton Private School. Hm...Melton. Fancy, very fancy. There was something about him that I just couldn't grasp. I needed to know more so I decided to make a plan. Just to point out, my plans are supposed to really good, this one, not so much. I made a plan to bump casually into him, and say I'm sorry. It sounds really lame but it will work. I just know it will.

I made my move towards him, closed my eyes and walked forward. I felt a shake, which made me open my eyes to see his glowing face in front of my eyes.

"You know, it's best to keep your eyes open when you're walking. It prevents a couple of people from getting hurt."

I chuckled, and said "Yea that really would help. Sorry. Are you okay? Hi, my name is Brittany." I held out my hand, and smiled. "What's yours?"

"Puck. Pleasure to meet you." He grabbed my hand, and I clutched onto his.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yea. I came from Melton."

"The private school? You're fancy huh?"

He chuckled. "Yea. Hey, well I gotta go now. Maybe you can show me around school sometime."

"Yea. That would be great."

The next weeks flew by with him and me, just talking, and hanging out. I know you are probably thinking, this is just another love story, but there is one twist to this love story. See this world that we are in, each person has a soul mate. Your soul mate feels the same pain you feel. Your pain is their pain. Your thoughts are their thoughts. Their thoughts are your thoughts. This is how our world works. The similarities start happening around 18, and I was only 16. In this world, we must find our soul mate, otherwise we are deemed alone. But, if you make the wrong choice as to who your soul mate is, well let's just say the consequences aren't good. How do I know this? Well I am one of those special people who can be trusted to be told the secrets of this world, so it can be passed on generation to generation and never forgotten. This soul mate thing was the reason that this world was so peaceful, after 18 at least.

I thought he was the one, and I had every reason to prove it. In the second week of school, I fell down while running in PE, so the next day I came with a cast on my arm, and Puck also had a cast on. He said he got his from playing football, when someone tackled him while he was running to the touch down line. This is what got me thinking. Could Puck really be what I think he is? Soul mates are supposed to feel the same pain. But there are more things to this then just physical pain. I would have to see if my assumption may prove to be true. Our thoughts. When I saw Puck the next day, I kept looking for the chance to see if we felt the same way. And then it came to me! The home game. He was there yesterday, and so was I. I thought the game was intense and seriously needs to get a referee with eyes!

"Hey Puck! Did you catch the game last night?" I asked suddenly.

"YES! Oh my gosh, that was one intense game. I mean when #29 got pushed. I was like that was so a foul! That referee is blind I tell you." he replied.

I was stunned. I thought the same thing when I watched the game. I was too young to be finding by soul mate, but I guess this was how love happens. I stared at him noticing the little things about him that I wanted in my guy. Each moment with him was filled with happiness.

That moment did come when he finally asked me out. It was our first date as what I believe we are. But, there are other things that add up to reveal who your soul mate is. I.e., when you go on a first date with this person, it is supposed to be bad. He does everything right but the outcomes are horrible. Weird logic? Yea.

**A/N: I like a little cliffhanger, don't you? I promise I will update soon if I get many REVIEWS! REVIEWSSSSS! SO GO AHEAD CLICK THAT BUTTON AND TYPE, TYPE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Soooo sorry I haven't updated in foreverrr! I have had a pretty busy last couple of weeks :/ Too many people in my house! It's not fair! Mt social life pretty much ended the day the first set of visitors came. Yes, there are sets. But I have you! My beautiful wonderful fellow fanfictioners! Again sorry about the updates, I will make it up to you by posting the next chapter right about NOW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee, it probably wouldn't have been a very good show. OR MAYBE IT WUD! Depends on the people's minds these days. I am starting to ramble, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Phrase of the day: BARBARA STREISAND!**

Date night came and I was ready. He was taking me out to watch a movie. We reached the theater, and he bought our tickets. We walked inside to our specified theater. We found two spots and sat down. He asked me if I wanted to eat anything, and just asked for something to drink. He came back with coke, but sadly I hated coke. Strike one. The movie started. He switched his volume off to make sure it didn't ruin the movie. The rest of the movie went by. We started to walk around, waiting for our parents to come pick us up, and I was starting to feel cold. He offered his jacket but when he took it off, it ripped. Strike two. 15 minutes later his dad pulled up.

"Hey Brittany, do you want a ride home?" He offered

"No, it's okay. I can wait for my ride," I replied back

"Come on, your house is in the same directions as ours."

"Umm... Ok, let me just inform my mom."

I called my mom and told her Puck's dad offered to give me a ride and I was going to go with them.

So I hopped in the car, but before we cud get any further, the car started slowing down.

"Hey guys, it looks like the car ran out of fuel."

I half-smiled. Strike three. I was sure this was the start of a new adventure.

His dad left us in the car to get fuel for the car. There was awkward silence for a couple of moments, but he attempted to make it less awkward by starting a conversation. We talked about random stuff, but I started to stutter because I was feeling a little bit nervous. He leaned closer. His minty breath filled my nose with pleasure. His cologne left an intoxicating smell. He came closer and closer, until finally he kissed me. It took away all my stress, and I just lived in the moment. We moved away, and I just stared into his eyes and said, "Wow."

He smiled and turned around to see his dad coming back to the car with a gallon of gas. For the rest of the ride home, we held hands. My hand clutched in to his, and it just felt like my hand belonged there.

Everything was going perfect. This year was off to a great start, my grades weren't dropping hopelessly, and I think I had a boyfriend. I am not too experienced when it comes to relationships, but I am pretty sure we are considered boyfriend-girlfriend now. I saw him walking down the hall and yelled to him. He turned around flashing that flattering smile that he has. He waited until I caught up, and we just talked until the bell rang for 6th period. I told him I had to go, but he told me to wait one second. He bent over and wrapped his arm around him me. Thank god there wasn't a major height difference otherwise that would have felt awkward. I held on to him, but in a rush, I said I had to get to class now and let go of him. I wish I held on a little longer, but this was just the beginning.

We were on our fifth date. I couldn't believe we were already on our fifth date. We headed to a small diner for lunch. Every second I had spent with him made me more and more comfortable. I still had some doubts over the whole soul mate thing. Big doubts. But it never occurred to me as any major differences. He now had a driver's license, so we could drive home. Alone. We were about to step into the car when a familiar voice called Puck's name. It was Puck's friends.

"Hey Finn! What are you doin' here?" Puck yelled out

"Nothin' bro, all of us just came here to chill," Finn replied.

"Hey, I was just about to leave, and take my girlfriend home but I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay, see you later!" Mike and the rest of the guys and girls went into the diner.

He stared at his group of friends for a while then got in his car. Was he staring at the guys? Or the girls? No, he's in a relationship with me, there is nothing wrong. Or was there? I have got to stop listening to the voice in my head.

He dropped me home and gave me a kiss good night. That night would have been perfect if these stupid doubts would get out of my head.

It was my 17th birthday and I was excited. During my birthday, I would get a random note mentioning something new about the soul mate system. Sort of like a newsletter. I awaited this note particularly because whatever the note said would lead me closer into the details of my relationship with Puck.

I woke up on the morning of my birthday and got ready and dressed for school. As I was putting all my stuff in my backpack, I noticed a little envelope underneath the photo frame of Puck and me. I grabbed the note as fast as I could, almost knocking down the frame. I opened it and pulled out the card inside. It read:

_Of all the people in the world. You have a soul mate. Although it seems you have found your soul mate, look closer. Because everything is not what it seems._

What could this mean? That Puck wasn't my soul mate? I had my doubts, and this note was slowly confirming my doubts. I decided to draw it out. I thought of all the incidents that were pro, and con. Then one question struck me. If he wasn't my soul mate, how would he know about what is supposed to happen between two soul mates? This question led to many more questions. Is he one of the people that are trusted with this secret? If he is, why would he use it to his advantage?

I had to find out answer to these questions. How would I investigate? It's against the code to even show the slightest knowledge of soul mates. I kept searching through my mind what could be the one thing that the special people have that the other people don't have. No markings. No superior knowledge. No book of people with this information. We were just normal people with a little extra information. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am insanely sorry for not updating in a bajilliion years! My mind has been messed up because of finals! Ugg don't you hate exams especially at the end of the year! O well, this section is kind of cheesy and sterotypical. If you hate the writing tell me! If you love it tell me! I really want reviewsssss! **

**Disclaimer: DID U SEE THAT FINALE. O.M.G. CANT BELIEVE IT. this wasn't really a disclaimer but I will make it a disclaimer now: I don't own glee.**

Okay, first things first. I had to find out if he was my soul mate or not. Figuring out this would lead me closer to his secret. I decided to write down possible plans.

Continue dating him to see if he does anything un-soul mate like.

Break up with him to see if he is determined to win you back

Stalk him to see if he is a "player" and just likes dating around.

I like option 1 the best, but the third option had to be the most convenient to me because I didn't want to think about this when I am with him, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings either. So third it is.

First technique I was going to use had to be the stalking website. Facebook. Facebook was getting complicated but once you figured it out, there were no limits to stalking people. I clicked on his relationship status bar. Awwww, he put "in a relationship". This means we are fb official. I went to check out his previous relationships.

_In a relationship. (1 month, 1 week.)_

_Single. (3 days)_

_In a relationship. (1 month)_

_Single. (1 week)_

_In a relationship with Quinn. (1 year)_

I smiled at _(1 month, 1 week.), _but something else bothered me. He was never single for more than a week. Could this mean he is player? Or maybe he's just confused about the whole dating process? He could just be looking for the right girl. But he is still too young to be in search for his soul mate. If he knew, he would think about. Usually the people who know the secret tend to be cautious when it comes to dating. These doubts confused me and sadly at the same time assured me that Puck is not my soul mate, and he is only doing this to get girls.

There was my answer. What was I supposed to do now? Should I investigate some more about this or just break it off? Breaking it off would take so much stress off my life, but I liked the idea of having a boyfriend. No. I couldn't let feelings get in the way of this.

I walked to school the next day rehearsing the lines in my head. I didn't want to go for it at all, but I had to. I saw him heading out to the lunch line. I briskly walked to catch up to him.

"Hey Puck!" I said sounding super nervous.

"Hey Brittany! Wassup?" He replied totally normal.

"O nothing much, but hey…. can we talk?" I finally got out.

"Yea sure, what you wanna say?"

"Um well, I don't feel the way I felt when we first started this relationship." I said, knowing my excuse was lame. "And I don't know if this relationship is going to work out anymore. Sorry" That's where I ended and left with tears filling my eyes. I didn't have the courage to turn around and look back. Santana found me and asked me if everything was okay. I started crying on her shoulder. She comforted me best she could, but she didn't know what was wrong.

"I.. broke…up…with…Puck," I choked out.

Santana's mouth dropped, and told all the things any best friend would tell you after a break up. I asked her if she could find Puck, and see if he was okay. Santana quietly nodded and headed out to find Puck. I wiped my tears and went to my locker. Santana came back within a few minutes, and told me that he was weeping. That made me feels a little better, but the next part not so much. Santana continued to say that a girl was comforting him with a hug, and the worst part is its Rachel. Her preppy attitude disgusted me. How could she. Well that was behind me, and now I relied only on the universe to make my decisions for me.

It's been a year since the break-up. I have totally forgotten about him, and he's being the player that he is. I was 18 now, and knew that this was the age that I would find my soul mate. But first, the note! I tried to find a note, but failed to find one. I went to go eat breakfast and as I was pouring my cereal, something fell out. A prize? No it was the note! It read:

_Happy 18__th__! Now begins you journey to finding a soul mate. You are one of those special people that can search for your soul mate and keep this world in balance. You must pass on the secret to someone you don't know. Although sounds easy, if you fail to put the secret in the right ears, you will slowly lose your soul mate. Remember, you were told this secret at 10 years of age. So, you must do the same to another 10 year old._

WHAT! This was not happening! I couldn't choose someone random and just give them a very deep secret, and I don't want to risk losing my soul mate! What about a plan? The easiest had to be going into a day care, finding a quiet child, telling them the secret. This was going to be a piece of cake! Every 10-year old will believe something this bizarre, but the trouble is how to keep their mouth shut.

I headed to the day care where my friend worked. I walked in and headed to the reception area. I asked if I could go ahead back to play with some of the children. The lady said that they don't allow just anybody to go back. I persuaded her by using meaningless jargon, and she led me to the back.

I looked around to find a little child that was sitting quietly alone. I couldn't find one until I spotted a little boy away from all the playground fun. I headed to him and asked for his name. He answered, "Roy," in a very hushed tone.

"Hi Roy! I'm Brittany" I asked enthusiastically.

"Hi," Wow this guy was really shy; I think I found a winner.

"Do you have any friends? Any close friends specifically?" I asked trying to sound less stalker-ish.

He pointed to a little girl playing with everyone on the playground.

"Do you tell her everything? Like if you got hurt, or maybe a secret?"

He nodded. Shoot, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"If I told you a secret, would you keep it with you for the rest of your life, and not tell anyone." I said, trying to recite the words I heard when I learned about the secret.

He looked up to me with wondering eyes, and then said something, "Can I please tell Tiffany?" Who's tiffany? Oh, I bet it's the little girl.

"No Roy, this is a deep secret. A little bit later in your life you will understand what I mean."

He nodded, and I was about to whisper in his ear when the girl was skipping towards us. Drats! I looked to him and said, "Roy, I have to tell you this secret before the little girl comes, so listen closely. In this world that we live in, you and everybody has a soul mate. And if you or anyone else doesn't find this soul mate, the whole system breaks." I said quickly.

He asked, "Is that it?"

I nodded and told him and on his birthday, he will get random notes, and these notes can be read only by him and will explain more about the system.

He nodded and went back to staring at the little girl who was almost here.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Hi! My name is Brittany. What's yours?"

"I'm Tiffany!"

Wow she was hyper, and adorable. I got up and started to leave, when I felt a tugging on my shirt. I turned around and found little Roy looking at me. I bent down, and asked him what's wrong. He said nothing, and just hugged me. I hugged him back, and said bye…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! CAKE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided to upload this one really fast to keep you people happy (: HAHA! But I have finals this week. I am working on a new story! So stay tuned my lovelies. Summer=writing time! Woohoo! This is the last chapter and the ending :( but i hope you guys like.**

**Disclimer: Glee is not mine but the writing is :) hehe**

When I got home, reality struck me. My head was suddenly filled with confusion. I just had everything sort out! There shouldn't be any confusion. But why today? All of a sudden. That too, right before the party! I walked to my dresser when I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at my phone to see that it was a text message from Santana. She replied:

_Great! Sounds good! I'll pick u up around 7._

I replied:

_Kk! Cya then!_

I opened my dresser and searched for something cute to wear. Gosh, why was picking clothes so hard! After about 30 minutes, I finally decided on a cute tank with a pair of blue skinny jeans. I put it on and headed downstairs, when my mom spotted me.

"And where are you going missy?" My mom replied before I reached the last step.

Oh no. I forgot to ask my mom!

"To a party mom, Santana and the rest of my friends are going to be there so don't worry too much." I replied in the cutest tone I could possibly do.

"Well not until you do the dishes you promised to do" She gave me a stern look.

Why do I have to do chores! Ug, but I had to start otherwise I wouldn't be done in time for the party. I put on an apron so I wouldn't spoil my clothes, and started the dishes.

As I was doing the dishes, I realized my mind had cleared up! I didn't know anything about how or when it had gone or away, or why I had it in the first place. I was just happy my mind was clear. I finished the dishes right when I heard a honking coming from Santana's car. I yelled Bye Mom loud enough so she could hear it, where ever she was.

"Hey girly!" Santana replied super excited.

"Hey!" I replied equally excited.

"This party is going to be so much fun! Ahh I am so excited!"

"Yea! I haven't been to a party in so long! Whose party is it anyway?"

"Finn's. His parents are out of town so he threw a party."

"Sounds fun!"

We arrived and gawked at the site of how many people were there. I hoped out the car and waited for Santana to get out the car. We walked to the front and were greeted by a messy haired Finn.

"What have you been up to Finn" I replied knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"O nothing, well snacks and drinks are in the kitchen! And the girl group is in the living room!" Finn replied happily.

"Thanks Finn!" Santana replied.

We walked to the living room where all the girls were sitting and playing Truth or Dare. We sat down and joined in.

"Ok since these two girls are the new comers, they go next." Quinn told the whole group.

One of the girls raised her hand with a good dare in mind and the game continued. I was getting hungry and said I was going to go grab some food. I headed to the table and grabbed a plate and filled it with some chips. I stood there eating my chips and looking around the party. I spotted a guy in a wheel chair talking to the Asian gothic chic. The gothic chic went away to talk to one of her friends. I walked over to say hi because I had seen him somewhere and felt bad for his disability.

"Hey! I'm Brittany. I've seen you around school but never got to say hi" I said in a completely normal tone.

"Hi! I'm Artie… Aren't you in glee club?"

"Yea I am. I have seen you, you're a great singer."

"Thanks and I'm glad I met you." He said with a smile.

His smile just made me smile back.

"No problem, so you like the party so far?" I replied.

"Yea, it's great."

There was awkward silence for a little bit, when he finally turned to me and said, "Hey, do you want to go for a stroll outside?"

I smiled at the thought, and nodded my head. We headed out and started to walk, or wheel, on the path around the house. We kept talking, and I actually felt really happy after a long time. I went behind him and started to push his wheelchair. He turned his head and smiled at me, and I smiled back. I felt this unknown connection to him, and it was a good connection.

I saw him around school a lot and we always ended up talking for what felt like forever and at the same time, too little. In some weird twisted way, we ended up dating, and it was amazing! This was my second relationship this year and it topped my previous relationship. He may have his flaws, but if one this was for sure, I had found my soul mate.

**A/N: Kinda predictable? Not predictable? Good writing? Bad writing? Idk, tell me :D REVIEW!**


End file.
